


【维勇】I hate u（我讨厌你）番外·h部分

by heyflowers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I HATE U, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyflowers/pseuds/heyflowers





	【维勇】I hate u（我讨厌你）番外·h部分

4  
维克托的掌心还贴在勇利腰间的皮肤上，根本不舍得挪开。此时忍不住贴得更牢些，感受着那样分明的触感，又问：“我可以……掀开被子吗？”  
“嗯。”  
维克托坐了起来，顺势也把被子掀开了。  
卧室的灯还没有关，清晰地映照出眼前的一切。勇利的身体暴露在空气中，维克托觉得自己的呼吸和心跳都停了一拍。  
勇利的身上披着一层黑色的半透明的薄纱，在这层薄纱下，健康的肉体透露出来，因为侧着身所以私密的地方隐藏了，但是从漂亮浑圆的屁股可以看出，勇利穿的应该是丁字形的内裤……  
“勇、勇利……”维克托的声音也有些发抖了，“能转过身来吗？”  
勇利有些迟疑，但还是依言转过身来，平躺着。这样很明显地能看到胸前的两点被小小的三角形的黑色布料遮住了，布料以一根黑色的细绳连接，在一侧扎了一个结。而在两腿之间，勇利穿的可以说是丁字裤，因为是相同的原理，却又有所不同。  
维克托的指尖轻轻地自肩头一路勾画至两腿之间，那里还没有抬头，软软地垂着。茎身虽然没有被包裹起来，底下的囊袋却好好地兜进了网纱一样的网兜里。  
勇利披着的薄纱是开襟的，维克托把被子全部掀下床，也不问可不可以做，直接把薄纱给剥开了。  
5  
勇利觉得很害羞，自从洗完澡以后，鬼使神差地穿上这样的……也不知道还能不能说“衣服”，毕竟布料少得可怜。穿的时候对着镜子就觉得很害羞了，穿好以后，上床的时候不小心又掠过几眼，忙把被子扯过来盖好。  
身上空荡荡的，只除了不能言说的几个地方。非常紧张，想着维克托什么时候会回来，要不然还是换掉吧。听到维克托回来的动静以后，大气也不敢出，一直在假装睡着。直到维克托爬上床，心脏咚咚咚地跳得飞快，再到被维克托发现……  
虽然以前也穿过类似的衣服，更大胆的事情也做过，可是到底是太久没做了。以前还有借口说是维克托无耻的要求，现在却完全是自己的意志在主动引诱维克托。  
好难为情……  
依言平躺在床上，眼睛直勾勾地盯着天花板。感觉到，眼角的余光也能看到，维克托把那层薄纱剥开了，跨坐在自己的大腿上，两手放在腰部两侧，轻轻握住。  
拇指的指腹贴在小腹的皮肤上，轻轻地来回抚摸。皮肤下是薄薄的一层肌肉。拇指缓慢地下移，握住腰侧的手心也松开了一些，直到摸上垂软的**。维克托用两根手指圈住，俯下身，吻了一下。  
勇利觉得自己的脸一下子热了起来。  
6  
维克托从勇利身上翻下来，坐到了一边。他刚洗完澡，穿着睡袍，此时把睡袍的带子扯开，露出健美的身体。里面自然什么都没有穿。  
他坐在床头，叉开双腿：“勇利。”  
勇利稍稍侧头去看他，就看到同样也还是垂软的那根。可是很快，维克托什么都没有做，只是看着自己，那里就渐渐起了变化。  
勇利眼睁睁地看着维克托的那根充血挺立起来，一点一点地，等到维克托伸手过来隔着布料捏住自己胸前的一点，就完全起立，直挺挺的。  
这下勇利觉得自己的脸就要冒烟了。  
“我可以亲你吗？勇利？”  
“嗯。”  
“你可以亲我吗？”  
“……”  
勇利知道维克托想说的是什么。翻身趴在床上，把脸凑近维克托的胯间。握住硬热的**，然后亲一下，再含进去。  
已经很久，长达两年没有做过这样的事了。  
这样主动的，卖力的含吮和舔舐，吐出来以后用脸颊去挨蹭，无论是顶端还是囊袋都精心地照顾。勇利跪起来，以臣服的姿势来给维克托快乐。  
这样的话，维克托应该会多一点自信吧。会相信自己是真的不怪他了，愿意接受所有的他。  
感受到**火热的跳动，勇利用力地吸吮，直到维克托尽数射在了自己的口腔里。  
“咳咳。”尽管已经做好准备，还是被呛到。太多了……维克托真的很久没有做……  
“对不起！”维克托手忙脚乱，赶紧从床头柜的纸巾盒里抽纸巾过来，要帮勇利擦唇边溢出来的东西。  
虽然有试图忍耐，却还是在没来得及抽出的时候就射了出来。勇利会生气吗？  
纸巾才递到一半，就被勇利按住了手。维克托心中一紧，像是在迎接末日的审判。  
然而勇利却只是这样握住他的手，早就在被呛到以后便顺势坐了起来，此时和维克托面对面，看着他的眼睛，把嘴里的都咽进去以后，还伸舌头出来舔了一圈嘴角。  
维克托不自觉地也咽了下口水。  
“我愿意的。”勇利看着他，“我想要维克托，所以对我做什么都可以。我一直……都是维克托的……  
“今天会穿成这样，也是因为想要让维克托知道，以前的事情……并没有后悔。你喜欢我这样吧？我可以满足你……就像以前一样也无所谓，只要你爱我。”  
“我当然爱你！”  
“嗯。所以……”勇利握着维克托的手腕，向自己拉进，另一手把覆在左乳的三角布料向上扯，露出被遮盖的小红果，再把维克托的手按上去。  
“来爱我吧！”勇利说。  
已经做到这个程度，维克托怎么会不明白。丝毫没有掩饰心中的狂喜，维克托扑过来，把勇利扑得仰面倒在床上。按住左乳的手率先动作起来，另一手也紧跟着去捏弄右乳。  
接吻，嘴唇含住嘴唇，舌头深深地顶入、交缠。  
想要这样做已经想了很久，想到发疯。维克托压在勇利的身上，双手环抱住他的背，双腿也交叉着扣住他的腰，把他紧锁在怀抱中。  
7  
吻了很久，才喘着气分开。维克托把勇利被拨开的“内衣”又再拉下来，盖住已经被捏弄得红红的两点，因为挺立而把薄薄的布料也顶出一个小尖尖。  
“好可爱！”维克托低头隔着布料含住，轻轻啃咬，松开以后干脆又把布料推上去，直接含住。  
勇利抱住他的头，闭上眼睛享受。  
很快维克托把乳尖松开，一路向下，吻过平坦的小腹，来到最私密的地方。  
勇利已经情动了，**也涨大挺立起来。维克托忍了多久，自己就同样忍了多久，毕竟是24岁的成年男人了，怎么可能没有欲望？  
“勇利，我也要亲你了哦？”维克托的嘴唇离**也不过一两厘米，此时故意把灼热的呼吸都哈在顶端的嫩肉上。  
“……”  
勇利稍稍挺胯，主动抵住了维克托的嘴唇。维克托便顺从地将他含进去。  
因为穿着那样的“小裤裤”，每一次维克托自顶端舔舐到囊袋的时候，都会被网兜阻隔。他也不管它，故意隔着薄薄的一层亲吻，用两根手指轻柔地抚弄。  
张嘴含入，吸吮，手指也不断向下，来到紧闭的穴口。丁字裤的带子嵌在臀缝中，维克托把它勾起来，捋至一边，然后才把一根手指缓慢地送进去。  
“哈啊……”勇利双手撑在床上，向后仰着头。无论是隔着网兜捏弄囊袋，还是捋着带子玩弄后穴，还有之前连同布料一块儿含吮乳尖，所有的这些动作都在清晰地提醒自己：穿着那样se情的衣服。  
一想到此，觉得羞耻的同时，快感却也变得异常强烈。  
维克托还在含弄那里，深入到喉咙的深处，带来极度的愉悦感。  
“够、够了，维克托。”勇利忍不住伸手去制止他，再这样下去就要射出来了。  
维克托立刻就把**给吐出来了，已经探入体内的手指也不再动作。  
勇利觉得有点心疼。维克托还是这样小心翼翼。  
“那个，维克托想继续也没关系，今晚全部都随你的意……”勇利低头看着他，脸红红的，有些不好意思，“只是我……我想要维克托的……进去了……”  
“勇利？？”  
“快给我吧维克托……前戏已经足够了……”  
“……”  
维克托一骨碌爬起来，去翻床头柜的抽屉。再回过身来，手上抓了一大把润滑剂，各种口味的，问勇利：“要哪一支？”话语间已经掩不住欣喜。  
勇利超级不好意思，随便指了一下：“这个吧。”  
“太好了！！”维克托把其他的都刷一下丢到一边，拧开被勇利选中的，“我也喜欢草莓味的！！”  
“……”勇利主动张开双腿，“快、快点儿。”  
8  
小裤裤也是绑带的，维克托把带子解开，便自动脱落下来。沾着润滑剂的手指再次探入，缓慢扩张。  
在这个过程中，勇利主动索取维克托的亲吻，两人的唇舌交缠，直到后面可以很轻松地容纳三根手指进出。  
维克托坐起身，拆开早就准备好的安全套，套好以后再次涂上润滑剂。  
以前……的时候，维克托都是直接进去，根本不会忍耐这么久。勇利看着他动作，其实没有也无所谓，彼此都没有过别的人，又不会怀孕……  
主动把手伸过去，把已经套好的套子摘下来。维克托有些疑惑，勇利握住他的**，皮肤和皮肤直接相贴：“就这样进来，维克托。我想要真正的你。”  
干脆把维克托推倒在床上，主动跨坐在他的腰间。就这样一点一点，缓慢但坚定地坐了进去。  
“哈……”  
完全没入的那一刻，两个人都发出了满足的喟叹。  
再无阻隔，就这样紧密相贴。  
要是心和心也能冲破皮肤的阻隔，贴在一起就好了。不要再有顾忌，再有猜疑，没有谁比谁卑微，互相对等的爱情。  
勇利拉过维克托的手，按在自己的心脏的位置，同时也按住维克托心脏的位置：“从现在开始重新来过吧！我喜欢维克托，维克托也喜欢我，就这样平等地开始，好吗？”

维克托自下而上地看着他，眼睛里隐隐泛起泪花：“嗯。”  
“那么……”勇利俯下身去，抱住维克托的双肩，“快开始吧……”  
“嗯！！”维克托主动搂住勇利，紧紧地搂住，就着这样的姿势缓缓抽动两下，便突然翻身，把勇利压在身下，抱住他的屁股，疯狂地抽送起来。  
9  
夜晚过去，旭日东升。勇利早已在中途就迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，维克托却还一直清醒着。  
一直做到后半夜才结束，也还是不舍得从勇利的体内退出。就这样黏黏糊糊地赖了好久，才终于抽出来，又去准备湿毛巾，帮勇利清理。  
明明这些天赶通告已经很累了，今天却格外精神。好喜欢、好喜欢勇利。  
在灯光下好好地打量，轻柔地抚过每一寸皮肤，在脸颊和嘴唇都落下温柔的吻。锁骨、肩膀、小腹、大腿……哪里都要吻遍，独独留下胸前和**没有再碰——做的时候已经碰太多了。  
勇利说重新开始。  
怎么可能重新开始？失而复得的勇利，只会更加珍惜、更加更加珍惜。永远不会有第二次。  
不会告诉勇利的。  
已经知道勇利的心了。  
不再像以前一样患得患失、小心翼翼，可是曾经的过错也会永远铭记于心。时刻警醒自己，这样好的勇利，这样深爱的勇利，要给他全部的爱意，不能再伤他的心。  
“我爱你，远比你能想到的还要多呢。”维克托轻轻地，在熟睡的勇利耳边留下温柔的话语。  
勇利醒过来时已经是中午，维克托终于在疲累中昏睡过去。手臂还牢牢圈住勇利的腰。  
勇利是平躺着，维克托是侧睡着。稍微侧一下脸就能看见他纤长的睫毛。  
维克托是无数人梦寐以求的对象，只有自己美梦成真。忍不住凑近一点，轻轻地吻上他的眼皮。  
从来都只喜欢过维克托一个人。长达十年的憧憬和暗恋，直到相遇后坠入爱河，直到现在。  
再也不会喜欢上第二个人了。  
一定要永远爱我啊，维克托。我也会永远爱你的。  
这样想着，勇利又再吻上维克托的嘴唇。


End file.
